New England
Category:Nations Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization |- |'Capital City' || Hartford |- |'Largest City' || Hartford |- |'Official Language' || New English |- |'Government' • Dictator | Dictatorship President D. Praved |- |'Political Parties' | New Democratic Party |- |'Founding' | January 11, 2006. |- |'Area' • Total | 249.368 mile diameter. (03/09/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 3,053 Supporters (03/09/06) 1,897 Working Citizens (03/09/06) 1,156 Soldiers (03/09/06) |- |'National Anthem' |For Love of Country |- |'National Tax Rate' | 25% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $63.31 $47.48 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 98.33% |- |'Currency' | 1 Dollar ($) = 100 Cents |- |'Resources' • Connected | Gems & Uranium Cattle, Pigs, Fish, Iron, Oil, Lumber |} Founding New England History The First Conflict A Rise To Power The Nuclear Fallout IMage:Aftermath.png A survivor looks on at the destruction of the industrial center of Bridgeport. New England was forced into war early March 14 by the nation of Welta. The result was the world’s most recent nuclear attack. Reports suggest that the Weltan national leader Woody couldn't bare to look at the red button on his desk anymore, as it was too bright and shiny not to press. Stephanie Smith, New England's Director of Intelligence noted during a later government address that intelligence indicated the Weltan leader may have forgotten to take his prescribed Ritalin medication that morning. Weltans have countered that claim by crying boredom on the part of the Welta leadership. With most of the New England Armed Forces sacrificed in the nuclear strike, New England has been unable to amount any reasonable military response. Military ranks have swelled dramatically since the blast with volunteers on the rise, while the National Guard is overwhelmed with the burden of supplying relief efforts to the devastated regions of New England. no image New England relief efforts in other parts of the New England northwest. The nuclear warhead was believed to be by many New England officials targeted at the capital city. Hartford is the country's largest city and home to the Global Alliance headquarters, as well as President D. Praved's mansion and other government buildings. With a bit more precision, New England would have been severely crippled, as Hartford is the very heart of the nation. Bridgeport, New England's second largest city was ground zero after the nuclear strike, spreading destruction through most of the northwestern corner of the nation. Bridgeport was once New England's largest industrial center, producing the world’s finest uranium and technological advancements. Now the city and surrounding areas lay in ruin, with the National Guard and other relief volunteers working 'round the clock to find survivors. "This is indeed the most tragic event in New England history since the First Conflict," said one New England relief worker. "Last time I saw this much destruction was when I watched my kid play Black." Lieutenant Bill Grey commented on the relief efforts on the part of the National Guard. "We have people everywhere, all over the northwest, working to find and save those left. All survivors are being transported by helicopter to the nearest hospital for assessment and recovery. No one will be left behind." Commenting on the destruction left behind after the nuclear attack, Lieutenant Grey added, "Over 75% of our nations Armed Forces were eradicated and nearly half of the citizens lost. Most have succumb to their battles with the radiation left behind." In the early evening, New England President D. Praved stepped up to the podium outside the President's mansion to address his country and people. Candles in memory of the massive losses were alight, dancing in the winds that are notorious in New England weather. There was a somber silence amidst those gathered there. "Today, this great nation suffered like very few in this world have suffered before. The people of New England did not deserve this. Our homeland and its beauty, now forced under the boot of war, did not deserve this. I am saddened by this news but New Englanders, I promise you the vengeance of this great and once mighty nation will be served. Already our allies of the Global Alliance aid us, or allies in the New Pacific Order come to us with offers of monetary aid and the world at large sends its deepest regrets. We will not turn another cheek to this act of aggression. We will not let slip the memories of those who support us. This day will not be forgotten; these events and our response as a unified nation will live on to remind those we will not die. We will not go away. We will once again rise to our former glory. We will never forget." The President later noted in his address that March 14 would be marked as Remembrance Day, a national holiday to The brave soldiers and citizens who sacrificed their lives in the name of New England. He also noted the plans already in the works to erect a national monument in the center of Hartford in commemoration of the nuclear strike. New England Government The People's Body The Benevelont Dictator New England Religions New England Ethnicity New England Economy Natural Resources The Global Alliance International Headquarters